


For Science

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

That’s it. I am absolutely going to hell when I die.

Good thing when you got there, you would be welcomed with alcohol from the ones you loved that went before you. Hell was going to be a fun place. But there was no doubt in your mind you were destined for the fiery pits. Why? Because although you were supposed to be working, you couldn’t stop staring across the room at your co-worker. You’d started at the BAU about six months before, and since the moment you saw Dr. Spencer Reid, one thought constantly bounced around in your head. Does his moan sound as beautiful as he looks? 

You really wanted to know. For science, of course.

Spencer didn’t go out on dates that often, but you didn’t think he was completely inexperienced. You liked the sound of his voice, so why wouldn’t his moan be just as amazing. One night about three months back, you’d roomed with him while away on a case, and he asked if you wanted him to read to you to help you fall asleep, because it always used to work for him as a kid. That night, you fell asleep to the sound of his voice and ever since your dirty, depraved, and sexual thoughts of your co-worker and friend had gone into hyperdrive.

“Just ask him out,” Emily said, getting right next to your ear as she brought you out of your reverie. “It would put you out of your misery, and there is no way in hell he’d turn you down.” In that way that always made you question whether or not Emily was bisexual, she looked you up and down and winked. “Just fucking go for it.”

“Hmmmm…” you whined. “We work together. Wouldn’t it make things weird?” Or better. Better, you thought again as your mind drifted to his head lolling back on the bed as you rode him. But it could make it worse, especially if he thought co-workers getting together sexually or romantically was inappropriate. 

“You’re never going to know if you don’t try,” she said. “Plus, everyone here knows that you want to jump his bones and if it’s going to happen, we want you to just get it out of the way.”

Another voice joined you from behind. “Just get what out of the way?” Garcia asked cheerily as she teetered toward you and Emily in her pink high heels. “What are we talking about? I want in.”

Before you could answer, Emily interjected and you cut your eyes at her. “We were just discussing the fact that she wants to jump Reid’s lanky nerd bod and she should just go for it and ask him out. Because frankly we’re all tired of waiting.”

“This is not about you, you beautiful pain in my ass!” you gritted through your teeth. “And can we keep it down please? I don’t want him to hear us.”

“Why not?” JJ asked as she came over to see what all the fuss was about. Goddammit. “It would make it so you didn’t even have to ask him out, he’d just hear.”

“Fuck, dammit,” you groaned in frustration as your hand came up to cover your face. “I don’t know. Maybe? I just…what if he thinks me even asking is inappropriate.”

Another voice, this one a man’s joined in the conversation you desperately wanted to not be having in the office. Thank the gods it wasn’t Spencer. It was Rossi. Which one was worse? 

“What might be inappropriate?” he asked.

You glared at Emily, but she ignored you. She was so fucking dead. “Her asking Spencer out,” she said, pointing between you as Reid’s head was still stuck in a book he was reading for a case you were just on. 

“I definitely think you should,” he said with a grin. “We actually have a pool going to see how long it takes you to ‘ask him out,’” he said, alluding with air quotes to something else other than dating. “You’re practically drooling right now.”

“Goddammit, Rossi,” you muttered as he laughed heartily. “Does everyone on the team know I want Spencer?”

“Everyone but Spencer,” Morgan said. Oh fuck me. All you were missing now was Hotch. Maybe you should just invite him over to this inappropriate conversation and get it over with so he didn’t walk in on it. 

“As if on cue,” you exclaimed as you heard footsteps behind you. You turned around and lo and behold, it was Hotch. “So everyone on the team knows that I wanna do Spencer. Fantastic. How about the Bureau? Does everyone on this floor know?”

“And probably some not on this floor,” Hotch said with one of his rare work smiles. “Did you tell her about the pool we have going?”

“You all suck.” 

As your head hit the desk, everyone laughed and started walking back to their desks, patting you on the back as they went. After nearly an hour of going back to your paperwork, Spencer wandered over to your desk. “What was that about before?” Oh god. Should you just?

“It was nothing,” you said flippantly. “Just…” Oh fuck it. “Spence, would you wanna go out with me sometime?” 

A flash of confusion raced across his eyes as he tried to process what you’d just said. “Y-You wanna go out…with me?” 

“Yes,” you said. Gods yes. All of the yes. Do you know what dirty thoughts I have about you? “I would really love to go out with you.” That probably sounded better and less off-putting than ‘I want to jump your body and ride you till the sun comes up.’

“T-tonight?” he smiled. You nodded your head and he returned to his desk. Tonight was going to be fun. 

——

After a wonderful dinner at one of your favorite restaurants and a walk in the nearby park, Spencer walked you back to your apartment. You actually lived very close to each other, so if he planned on leaving, he could just walk home. You meant what you said about wanting to ask him out, it wasn’t just about sex for you. You did want to date. It just so happened that you had no qualms about sex on the first date and you wanted him really, really badly. In front of your apartment, you leaned into him lithe form, snaking your left hand into his hair as you brought your mouth closer to his. When his lips touched yours, a slight noise escaped him - not exactly a moan, more like a whimper - but you wanted more of it. “Do you wanna come upstairs, Spence?”

He swallowed hard and grabbed your hand, walking with you in silence up to your apartment. “Are you sure?” he asked as you unlocked the door.

“Yea,” you whispered, grazing your lips against his. “I want to date you, but I also want you in my bed, right now.”

A smile crept across his face as you unlocked the door and walked backward into your apartment. “I would’ve never thought you wanted me,” he said as he pulled your shirt up off over your head. “Since when?”

“Since forever,” you muttered, gliding your tongue over his bottom lip. “My main thought about you since the day we met has been whether your moan sounds as pretty as you look.”

“Care to find out,” he asked as he crushed his lips against yours and gathered you to his chest. “For science, of course.”

“I’m so glad you said that,” you laughed when you finally made it to the bedroom. “And yes please.”

As you arched into him, your fingers traveled up his shirt, frantically unfastening the buttons and peeling the shirt down his arms. After six months of wondering, he groaned into your mouth, sending a delicious warmth down your spine. It was corny, but it was like music to your ears and you needed more. Your fingers traveled down the length of his spine as his shirt came off and your fingers came to rest on the waistline of his pants.

Pace was relative. 

There was a time for fast and a time for slow. And right now, both of your bodies seemed to be leaning toward the fast. Instead of taking off the rest of each other’s clothes, you both disrobed yourselves and within seconds you were sprawled out on the bed with Spencer hovering over you. “Don’t keep quiet, okay,” you smiled against his mouth. “I wanna hear you moan.”

“If only you’d asked me out sooner, you wouldn’t have had to wait,” he said. Reaching out, you snaked your arms around his neck and pulled him closer to you as he placed himself at your entrance and slid in slowly. A low, guttural groan crept out of him as he filled you. It was unlike anything you’d ever heard from him - even in anger over a case his voice had never reached this level. The sound went straight to your core, causing you to grow wetter by the second. As you closed your eyes and focused on the feel of his hard length sliding in and out of you, you whimpered, eliciting another groan from him. “I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to forget that sound,” he mumbled against your skin as he slowly rolled his hips into you. 

You’d never experienced the combination of frantic yet slow, but as you vigorously undulated beneath him, you knew what it felt like. Like a vice, your legs wrapped tighter around his waist. “Fuck me, Spence,” you breathed as his cock hit the deepest parts of you. “More…please.”

Spencer reached around and grabbed your thigh, hiking your leg just a bit higher, affording him a different angle for him to change up his movements. Instead of rolling into you, he repositioned his knees and thrusted upward causing you to whimper. “Oh fuck, Y/N,” he mumbled, pulling in and out of you repeatedly. You begged him to pick up the pace and he obliged, the sounds of his moans filling your ears as he surged above you. “Fuck…” 

Oh my god. As he came down from his high, you felt his breath at your ear. The sound of his heavy breathing was just as amazing as his moans. “That was amazing,” you laughed against his neck.

He grunted in reply, unable to speak any actual words until minutes later. “So, I know you asked me out before, but you never actually answered what you had been talking about with the rest of team before I came over.”

“They have a pool going to see how long it takes for us to sleep together apparently. Emily was pretty insistent about me just going for it, so I think she has the under on us,” you laughed as you turned into his embrace. “You’re staying the night, right? We can drop by your place in the morning for new clothes before work.”

“Absolutely,” he said, groaning a little bit more as you kissed his chest. “And I say whoever wins this pool, we demand half the winnings.”


End file.
